


Shaving Sunday

by Lysambre



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysambre/pseuds/Lysambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru shaves rin... all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defenestrator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestrator/gifts).



> [Fyre](http://fabulousferrousfucker.tumblr.com/) asked for shaving porn in a Free! chat, I was inspired and wrote this.
> 
> Editing by the very talented and adorable [Mischief](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5), without whom my writing would be nothing more than a Frenghlish blurb of grammar doom <3.

That Sunday morning, Haru woke up before Rin for once. He sat up a little on the bed and bent over Rin to kiss his chin, his cheek, and then his mouth. Rin muttered something and  turned toward Haru a bit before settling back peacefully.

Head resting on his hand, Haru let his finger trail down Rin’s cheek to his neck. Rin’s face felt a little bit scratchy that morning. He’d need to shave later.

Haru stayed unmoving for a few seconds, his finger poised over Rin’s throat, feeling a slight beat under the skin. Shaking himself out of his dream state, Haru got up as silently as he could.

After he got dressed, he left the house with a plan in mind, leaving a note on the table saying he’d be back soon.

 

*************

 

When he got back from the shop, Rin was up, obviously still not quite awake yet as he was sitting at the table, staring blearily at Haru’s note. He lifted his head, a small scowl on his face as Haru put his bag in the little fridge.

“You weren’t there when I woke up,” he tried to growl. To Haru, it sounded like one of those adorable whines he secretly loved getting out of Rin. “I went to the shop,” Haru responded, “to get some steak for lunch.”

It was like watching the sun rising. Rin was suddenly wide awake, grinning that toothy smile of his, eyes shining turned toward Haru. “Really? Real steak and not mackerel steak?” he asked.

“Real steak,” said Haru, “but only if…” Haru wasn’t shy about what he wanted, even less with Rin since they got together, but he knew that sometimes he had to find the right way to phrase things if he didn’t want Rin to refuse before he even thought about it.

“You need to shave.” There, that should do it. Rin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I can have the steak only if I shave?” He smiled and rose from the chair with both hands on the table. “Well, I was just about to do that anyway, so you can get cooking!”

 

As Rin was about to pass him, Haru caught his arm. “Rin. No. I want to shave you.” That stopped Rin short. He turned toward Haru, mouth and eyes open in surprise.  Well, Haru was better at action than words anyway. He let his hand slide from Rin’s arm into his hand and walked them both to the bathroom.

Haru pointed to the high stool in front of the sink. “Get undressed. I’ll get the shaving cream and the razor.”

This seemed to finally give Rin his tongue back. “What do you mean you’ll get the shaving cream and the razor? I don’t need you to shave!” Rin wasn’t undressing; this was getting annoying.

“I want to shave you, Rin. Now sit.” Haru started to undo the tie keeping Rin’s PJ’s up. He put the razor and the cream on the side of the sink and folded himself to his knees beside Rin. He kissed and sucked on the sliver of skin he could see appearing as the PJs went down. “But…” Rin was getting all flustered again; Haru loved that look on him. “Rin, I want to shave you.” Haru punctuated his sentence with another small kiss, this one getting nearer to Rin’s center, where once again he could feel tiny bristles against his lips.

He gave the skin one last little peck before looking up. Rin’s face was flushed and his eyes showed an open vulnerability that Haru could never resist. “Oh… okay, then.” Rin’s voice had only wavered a little.

 

Quietly, they got rid of Rin’s nightclothes and he sat on the stool, facing the mirror. Haru took the shaving cream, made it foam, and applied it to Rin’s cheeks and chin. Standing behind Rin, he locked eyes with him in the mirror before he started to slowly shave the bristles away, rinsing the razor when it was full of foam.

Rin’s hands had started on his own legs, but as Haru went on, they slowly moved around until they were cupping the back of Haru’s thighs, keeping Haru flushed against him.

Once Haru was done with Rin’s face, he wet a towel with warm water to sooth the skin he had just shaved.

Next were the nipples. Not that much hair around them, just enough to finger a little foam around them and finish them in a minute. Haru rinsed them with warm water, as he had done with Rin’s face, but he then moved around Rin, bending just enough over him to soothe the newly shaved nipples with his tongue. “Haru…” Just a whisper from Rin’s lips, but his hands were once again on Haru, fingers tightening in his hair to keep him close, letting him lick the little nubs to his heart's content.

A flick of the thumb on the left nipple and Haru decided they needed to move on. Looking back, he saw he’d have no trouble getting Rin hard enough as he was already there, a tiny drop of precome enticing Haru to taste it before standing up again.

Rin didn’t have to be asked before he opened his legs wide for Haru, too aroused to care about exposing himself that shamelessly.

Haru applied the shaving cream meticulously, from the top of Rin’s groin, around his hard cock, on the balls that were still a bit soft for now, and on the inside of his thighs. Kneeling in front of Rin, Haru looked up. This was a vision of pure ecstasy. Rin was sitting there, legs open, cock hard and waiting, his head thrown back, hanging onto the stool for dear life, little moans coming out of his mouth despite the fact that he was biting his lips to keep them inside.

Haru took the razor and started shaving from the top, carefully, gently kissing the newly exposed skin after each rinse of the blade. He took Rin’s cock in his fist to push it aside when he got close to the hair at the root of it. He gave it a little peck as a reward for behaving once that was done. Next came the thighs, which he had to give little bites to after they got exposed to his gaze again. The straining muscles there shivered under his teeth, his tongue, and his lips.

“Almost there, Rin, just a bit more,” said Haru. But Rin was in no shape to respond with anything other than a long moan as Haru took him fully in his mouth. He went back up, closing his lips around just the tip before sucking, licking the little drops gifted to him by Rin.

“Haru!” Rin called his name, telling him it was just the right time to stop. Without listening to Rin’s complaining moans, he shaved the heavy balls while they were tight against Rin’s body.

Haru quickly washed the remnants of the shaving cream on Rin’s front before finally giving into his need and taking Rin’s length in his mouth once again. His head bobbed in rhythm with Rin’s little cries, his hand taking the part he could not fit in, jacking Rin off faster and faster until he heard a cry and felt his come on his tongue.

Haru took his time cleaning Rin’s cock, tasting him until the last drop. He let the soft member out of his mouth and laid his head on Rin’s thigh, listening as Rin caught his breath. Rin’s fingers had once again found their place in Haru’s hair, caressing him, tenderness in the gesture evident.

 

Once Rin’s breath was calm again, Haru got up, kissing every bit of skin in his path all the way up to Rin’s mouth. They shared a long, hungry kiss, the kind Haru favored. Those kisses only ever happened after Rin had come at least once, before the desperation was usually too much for him to be able to take his time. Haru could kiss him the whole day when he got a little soft and unfocused like that.

But not today though; he wasn’t quite finished yet. “Come on Rin, stand up.” Haru helped Rin get his bearings again, standing behind him once again in front of the sink, facing the mirror. Haru whispered in Rin’s ear, “I still need to finish the back,” while his hands slowly caressed Rin's buttocks. Rin was so pliable now, so amenable to any suggestion Haru could make. Haru made him bend over, placing his hands so that they kept him completely open.

Haru took the shaving cream for the last time that day, applied it everywhere he could see small wiry hair. “Don’t move now; it’s the last part.” Haru’s breath on the back of Rin’s legs made him shiver. Haru took the razor and carefully removed every trace of hair from Rin. His touch got even softer as he went around the rim of Rin’s entrance.

Once finished, he cleaned it all with warm water again. Rin didn’t even have time to try getting up again before Haru knelt and got his lips on the most vulnerable part of this whole fantastic body. Rin’s gasp only encouraged him to kiss the soft cheeks and to slightly dip his tongue in and around the puckered entrance.

“Haru… Please!” A begging Rin, one more thing Haru would never be able to resist.

Standing up, Haru got some lube from the cupboard. He covered his fingers with it and slowly inserted one into the waiting opening. He was rewarded with a keening sound. Two more fingers and Rin was right back to constant begging for Haru to just get on with it. With his free hand, the other one still busy titillating that lovely ass, Haru helped Rin stand upright again.

His fingers left Rin to make space for his lubed cock. His clean hand raised Rin’s chin so they could watch each other in the mirror as he finally penetrated the hairless hole. Slowly, so slowly, he watched Rin’s eyes expand, tear up that tiny bit they always did before half closing in pleasure once Haru was fully inside him. Haru started to move his hips against the smooth cheeks, his other hand holding onto Rin’s hip. His pleasure became more urgent; he started moving in and out faster and faster, holding on as Rin moaned. He could feel himself getting closer, Rin’s little cries of almost completion reminding him to take hold of Rin’s cock, letting the other man fuck his fist and then fuck himself back on Haru’s cock. The hairless skin just added to the sensation.

As their movements became faster and more erratic, Haru felt the contractions of that beautiful ass around him before he felt the wetness on his fingers, and after a few more slams of his hips into Rin, he came hard into his beloved.

They both stood there for some time, catching their breath while hugging tightly.

Rin gathered his wits first. “Let’s take a bath and then you’ll cook me that steak, huh?” Haru hid his smile against Rin’s shoulder and let himself be led to the tub to enjoy one more relaxing moment with his lover.

 

Steak might be on the menu every Sunday from now on.


End file.
